The present invention is directed to an improvement in an apparatus for applying discrete adhesive strips to a workpiece. U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,933, issued July 29, 1980 to the assignee hereof, discloses dividing a continuous ribbon of adhesive having a backing into discrete strips of adhesive joined only by the backing. The length of the ribbon is sensed by means of a roller or rollers contacting the ribbon. The adhesive strips are positioned adjacent a piece of material and activated to cause adherence of the adhesive to the material. The backing is then removed, leaving the unbacked adhesive strip adhered to the material.
Although the prior art apparatus and methods have been quite satisfactory, further development has led to improvements in the removal of the backing from the applied strip of adhesive. Another improvement provides for reduced tension placed on the adhesive ribbon in the input path. Still another area of improvement involves providing access to internal elements of the apparatus for servicing, particularly where dual applicators on one apparatus apply parallel discrete strips of adhesive.